SIN RUMBO HASTA QUE LLEGASTE
by edward0000
Summary: prologo. Las noches son lentas y muy calladas hasta que te encontre, mi vida a tenido emociones sin fin, algunas muy buenas y otras no tantas, pero estando a tu lado me siento resistente a todo, a superar todo lo que se me enfrente… Tu me das esa fuerza que tanto necesito, desde que te encontre toda mi vida se ilumino por completo, logro ver el camin
1. Chapter 1

**SIN RUMBO HASTA QUE LLEGASTE..**

prologo.

Las noches son lentas y muy calladas hasta que te encontre, mi vida a tenido emociones sin fin, algunas muy buenas y otras no tantas, pero estando a tu lado me siento resistente a todo, a superar todo lo que se me enfrente…

Tu me das esa fuerza que tanto necesito, desde que te encontre toda mi vida se ilumino por completo, logro ver el camino que antes no veia.

Soy edward cullen, me considero un buen muchacho, un poco tranquilo y muy alegre, pero cuando me hacen enojar es mejor que se alejen de mi, por que se pone feo el asunto –sonrei un poco- en que tengo unas hermanas muy locas en quien confiar, son todos un amor, y siempre estan conmigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**SIN RUMBO HASTA QUE LLEGASTE..**

**Primer capitulo.**

Estaba en los primeros dias de clases en la prestiguiada escuela de Dartmouth donde los mejores alumnus estan, -no es por presumir pero tengo suerte de estar con mi hermano Emmett,-

El cual prefiere las fiestas que las tareas, en fin el es alto fuerte y con un cuerpo bien moldeado de musculos, mientras que yo Delgado con el cabello cobrizo y con uno que otro musculo, soy mas perfeccionista que el.

Mientras ivamos entrando a nuestra primera clase con el professor de biologia nos tuvieron que cambiar de asientos, a el sentandolo en una de las bancas de el fondo mientras a mi en una de las primeras del frente, a mi nunca me molesto pero a el en momentos de examines es un martidio para el.

Estaba sacando mis libros cuando se le cae uno a una joven de melena rubia con ojos de color, -se lo recoji cortesmente mientras le sonrei un poco siendo amable, ella me respondio con una tierna sonrisa y un gracias-, me llamo Jessica, yo soy Edward Cullen, le conteste un poco timido.

Comenzo la clase y emmett no dejaba de llamarme –volveaba distretamente para que no me regañara el professor, nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos saliendo de clases.

Prov. Emmett

Llegabamos a la escuela temprano por la impacioencia de mi hermanito por llegar a nuestro primer dia a la prestijiada escuela, para mi era una mas en donde Habra las mejores fiestas y chicas mas lindas del lugar para coquetear, mientras mi hermano la veia como -uno de las mejores escuelas para estudiar -

Llegamos al salon con minutos de anticipacion separandome de mi hermano, poniendome hasta atras en las ultimas bancas y a el en unas de las primeras, dandole una gran sonrisa por el lugar que me toco.

-me estaba sacando una libreta y mi lapicero preferido cuando volveo y veo a mi hermano, levantarle un libro, a una joven rubia de ojos de color, sonriendole al momento, notando que ella le respondia la sonrisa con un lijero susuro que nu logre escuchar-,

No dejaba de ver como mi hermano la miro con un destello en los ojos, eso es algo muy raro en el, lo llamaba por el cel pero no me contestaba, hasta que volveo y me dijo discretamente para que el professor no los regañara que a la hora de termino de clases nos vieramos y poder preguntarle como se llamaba la muchacha.

Prov. Jessica.

Me sente en mi lugar llegando a tiempo para la clase, cuando veo llegar a dos hermosos muchachos uno musculoso que al estar a su lado se siente como si tuvieses un guardaespaldas y el otro de cabello cobrizo un poco alborotado pero lindo, al ver que se sento a mi lado, saque mis cosas y por los nervios se me cae un libro al piso, -vi como se paraba de su lugar para recojerlo con una tierna sonrisa, mientras me ruborice sin que se me notara, apenas le conteste temblandome un poco la voz, me presente a el, apenas y susurandole para que no nos regañaran, mientras agarraba mi libro, escuche su nombre Edward Cullen.

Prov. Edward.

La clase estuvo tranquila, me dispuse a ponerle atencion y de no hacerle caso a las llamadas de emmett, queria mi primer dia sin castigos, pero era imposible no poner atencion, sentia una mirada timida a mi lado, era ella lo podia sentir, las llamadas de emmett me sacaban de mi trance justo a tiempo para contestarle al professor antes de que me dijera algo, le conteste de inercia, mientras una sonrisa tierna salia de mis labios.


End file.
